The Weapon and Assassin
by WaterWolfAngel43
Summary: Riley is a weapon who investigated a portal that leads to the Renaissance. What happens when she meets a famous assassin? This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfic. Please let me know if it's good or if I got the characters right. Xover with Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

*Riley's POV*

Lord Death has asked me to investigate a portal that seems to appear once every thousands of years. I was informed that the portal would reveal itself tomorrow being its anniversary. I was both excited and nervous.

"How will I come back? What if I'm stuck there?" I asked. He chuckled and said that there will be a time difference in the other world and that it will appear again on the 20th year.

I was able to pack my belongings before leaving off into the new world. I guess you can say it's scary a 14 year old girl traveling to a world that she doesn't know, but for some reason I just feel excited. I laid in bed thinking about all the possible places the portal could be taking me.

But before I go any further into the story I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Riley. I am 14 years old and I am a weapon. A weapon without a meister. I never really feel the need to have a meister. Plus, the responsibility and duty of having a meister. If you don't know what I am talking about then let me explain. As a weapon my duty is to protect my meister even if it means I have to die. If you are still with me (and I hope you are) and I didn't bore you with my ranting then thank you. If you have already left then I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Anyway, moving on. I woke up early the next day and began to do my daily routine. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I put on a t-shirt, jeans, converse and my favorite dark blue hoodie. I looked into the mirror. My light red-brown eyes matched my hair with was long and had strikes of silver in it. My cheekbones popped out slightly. My nose wasn't too small or too big or too pointy. Just regular size. And my lips weren't too thick or thin.

I braided my hair into a fishtail as I walked out of my apartment. I know what you are going to say. 'How is a 14 year old girl able to afford an apartment?' Well, the school that I go to isn't a normal school, but that is a story for another time. Also, I have a job at a cafe and my parents send me some money to help with the bills and food.

I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my hoodie as I walked towards the park that Lord Death had informed me where the portal will appear. The park was mostly empty and littered with trees. The grass was a healthy shade of green and the trees itself were tall. It was spring and the flowers were practically glowing in their bright colors.

Seconds later the portal appeared. It was oval shaped with dark blue rims and a purplish-blue color. It was like seeing something out of Doctor Who. My heart started racing. It was now or never. I walked into the vortex and the scenery immediately changed. The buildings looked ancient as it was mostly made out of bricks or cement or stone. The windows were covered by wooden shutters and the streets were filled with people. Some wore expensive clothing whilst others wore less fancy clothing. The men wore (what look like) tights and puffy shirts and the women wore dresses.

The weather change immediately hit me the same time the realization of where I am. I am in the Renaissance. I can't tell if it was convenient or ironic that I have always wanted to be in the Renaissance. I walked down the street, listening to the people talk in Italian. A few people bumped into me as others just stare. I ignored the stared the best I could. A few women started to gossip in hush tones probably about me.

Someone bumped into me again but this time pushing me to the ground. I looked at the person who bumped into me. It was a boy around my age. His hair was a light shade of brown with dark eyes. I expected him to apologize but instead he ran away shouting 'monstro'. I may not know that language but I know the word 'monster' when I hear it. I glanced at the direction he came from. More people followed his example and ran the opposite direction. Some shouted 'monster' while others just screamed. I craned my neck to look over the crowd to see a kishin. 'Why is a kishin here?'

As a weapon I was trained to kill kishins which are or were weapons like me, but unlike me they devour human souls. The school I go to trains me to fight them and collect their souls. During my first year, I was told that I would collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul to become a death scythe. A powerful weapon that allows Lord Death himself to use whenever he needs to.

I narrowed my eyes at it. It was about 10 feet tall with huge claws and shark like teeth. There were spikes on its back and arms, but it's face looked like a mask. The eyes were pitch black and hollow and the nose was pointy like a shape of a cone. It roared and groaned obviously hungry for human souls.

I charged at the monster, throwing my arms back and leaning forward like a ninja. When I got close I willed my elbows to glowed a bright red color and when the light faded and a blade took its place. I leaped into the air and slammed my bladder elbows into its forehead. The blade disappeared and reappeared onto my feet as I kicked its face. I landed on my feet as the monster disintegrated into dust leaving behind its red soul. I took the soul and eat it. For me souls doesn't taste like anything but it was still good.

I began to walk away until a heard a voice.

"What are you?" I paused and turned around. A man who seemed to be a few years, if not, older than me. He wore a white robe with a red sash around his waist along with a belt decorated with an insignia, a cape on his shoulder and dark boots. A hood covered his face but leaving the mouth and chin visible, showing his scarred lip.

"What?" I asked.

"Who are you and how are you able to kill that...thing?" He repeated with a thick Italian accent.

"I'm Riley and that 'thing' was a kishin. And I killed it because it's part of my job."

"But you are only a little girl."

"To you I am short but to some people I am average height and even though I am a girl, I can still fight."

"Yes, but how are you able to do that?"

"I am born with it." Before he could say anything else, I started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked jogging to catch up to me.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile so I might as well find a place to stay."

"Why don't you stay with me?"

"We have only just met. I don't know who you are or what your name is."

"And yet you told me yours and what you do." 'Damn it!'

"Fine, but don't try anything."

"You have my word." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, but followed him. As we walked he asked more questions. He asked what I was and where I'm from. I answered his questions one by one. He seemed to believe me about being from the future mainly because of my clothes. He didn't seemed to understand the meister and weapon part, though. I explained it to him and understood or act like he did.

"If a weapons needs a meister, where is yours?" The man, Ezio, asked.

"I didn't want one. You can chose if you want one or not, but most of the weapons I know have meisters." I answered.

"I see. How does a weapon know who their meister is?"

"First the weapon and meister must have compatible wavelengths or at least manage a compatible wavelength. Their bond must be in harmony with each other to form a perfect team." I explained. We stopped in front of a wooden door that was decorated with carvings and designs. Ezio knocked on the door.

"Coming," Someone said. The door opened to reveal a man around his 20's or 30's with shoulder length brown hair with a hint of blond, a stubble, and blue eyes. His clothes matched a little with the style of the people I have seen so far, but his were a little more Renaissancey. He even wore a little red hat.

"Ezio, my friend, how are you?" The man said with a bright smile as he hugged his friend.

"I am fine." He said embracing his friend. The man looked at me and smiled again.

"Who is your friend?" He asked. Before Ezio said anything I introduced myself.

"I'm Riley." I said sticking my hand out. The man, instead of shaking my hand, hugged me. The action surprised me. Once he put me down, he introduced himself.

"Hello, Riley. I am Leonardo da Vinci."

Wait, what?! Leonardo da Vinci. Wow.

"Come in." The famous painter said. We walked into the house and found the room a complete mess. Papers littered the floor, desks, and chairs along with books, paintings, and unfinished or finished but soon to be delivered projects and inventions.

"Excuse the mess. I have been very busy." He said. He faced us. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to visit for a bit and Riley just arrived here and does not have a place to stay." Ezio explained. Before the conversation continued, I asked to borrow a mirror. Leonardo pointed at the room with a mirror. I thanked him and excused myself out of the conversation. When I walked into the room, there was a dresser that held a mirror. Walking over, I breathed onto the mirror and wrote the numbers while chanting.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door." Being a student in Death Meister Weapon Academy (DWMA), we learned how do communicate with Lord Death whenever we needed to report something. The fog cleared up and was replaced with the image of Lord Death.

"Hiya, Riley, how is the mission going?" He said in his childish like voice. His large, styrofoam like hand hiding in his dark cloak while his goofy looking skull mask stayed visible.

"The missions is going great, Lord Death. It turns out that the portal transports you to the Renaissance." I said.

"So that's where it goes this time." He said to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"When this portal appears I ask certain individuals to enter to see where it leads to."

"So I am not the only one."

"Nope."

"Also, Lord Death, there was a kishin here."

"There have been kishins in history. Don't be surprised to see a few every now and again." The image of the grim reaper started to go static.

"Before the connection is gone, Riley, if there is a powerful kishin or even a witch please consider having a meister. Even if it's temporary. Just incase you cannot take it alone." I sighed but nodded. If a powerful kishin or witch came, I would need a meister. I'm not weak but I am not strong enough to take on a witch alone. The connection then faded. I walked out of the room with a lot to think about. Who would be my meister? What if I don't find one and I am in trouble? I have so much to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

*Riley's POV*

Walking out of the room, I kept thinking. Who will my meister be? What if it's a guy or a girl? I can handle guys, but if it was a girl that would be a bonus for me. Hopefully they aren't too cocky or egotistical like Blackstar and Soul. Here's the thing about Blackstar and Soul. They're both best friends, but they are very egotistical. Blackstar believes that he will surpass God and Soul just loves saying the word "cool" too much. How Maka and Tsubaki stand those guys is beyond me.

"What's the matter, Riley?" I looked up to see Leonardo and Ezio looking at me.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I said. I mostly keep to myself. If you asked to introduce myself I'll just give short response answers and never go into detail. Maybe that's why Lord Death want me to find a meister, so I can open up more.

"Anyway, I will be leaving, Leonardo." Ezio said.

"Good luck, mio amico." Leonardo said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to find someone."

"Can I come?"

"No, it is too dangerous for you, bambina."

"I can take care of myself."

"You are very stubborn."

"Thank you for you for noticing." I muttered as I crossed my arms. He seemed to be at war with himself until finally he sigh and allowed me to come.

"You can come under one condition. Once it gets too dangerous, you leave immediately, understood." I would have saluted but I settled with a nod instead. As we walked out of Leonardo's house, I followed him through the crowd to (what seemed like) an outdoors market. The streets where so busy with people delivering and buying food, clothes, etc.

"There's too many people. How are you going to be able to find them?" I asked.

"I already did." He said. In front of us was an older man. He wore a woren out hat, tattered clothes, and woren out shoes. He pushed past us and ran towards the alley not far from us. Ezio patted his pockets searching for something.

"My money! Where is my money?" He said as he searched.

"I don't have your money!" The man said and began to ran. Ezio ran with me following him. There was something off, though. It seemed like the man wanted us to follow him. But why? Soon the chase seemed to take a different direction. The man started to climb onto one of the building to the roof.

"Can you climb?" Ezio asked.

"No,"

"You can jump, though."

"What does-"

"See that balcony. Jump over there and pull yourself up. I will help if needed." He said. I sighed and jumped onto the crates. I stood in front of the edge of the balcony and leaped. Once I grapped the edge, I pulled myself up.

"Good, now grab the edge of the roof and do the same."

I looked up at the roof and jumped, repeating the process. I laid on the roof for a while, trying to catch my breath. I glanced at my right and saw the man we were chasing. By the time Ezio was on the roof, I was on my feet.

"I have no interest in hurting you. So give me my money and we'll call it even." He said putting his hand out, expecting the man to give the money back.

"Not so fast." A voice said. I turned around and saw a man wearing (what seemed like in this century) expensive light brown clothes. The edges were decorated with a gold color design. He had his hood up so I couldn't see his face very well.

"Who are you?" Ezio asked.

"They call me many things. Murderer, Tagliagole, Thief. But you can call me La Volpe. At you service, Messer Ezio." He said. Not being able to understand a different language was starting to annoy me.

"How did you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

"It is my business to know everything in this city. Especially your friend, Riley. A weapon without a meister. How was your conversation with Lord Death?" Everyone's eyes were on me as mine widened. Have they been eavesdropping on me?

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Like I said it is my business to know. Isn't that why you are here?" His attention was back to Ezio.

"Indeed. I need to find someone. You know where they would be before they know."

"Who?"

"Francesco de' Pazzi."

"There is word on the street of a caravan just arrived from Roma. A secret meeting sunset tonight. You can learn something of Francesco's whereabouts there."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. Let me know when you are ready and we'll go. Oh and here is your money." He said tossing Ezio his money pouch.

"We will go now." Ezio said as he caught his money pouch.

"As you wish. But we must hurry. Think you can keep up?"

"Not a problem." He said. La Volpe turned at started to climb. I sighed. '_Great_, _more_ _climbing_' I thought. I turned my fingers into blades and started climbing after him. Once I got up, La Volpe and Ezio were free-running across the roofs and shop signs. I sighed again and ran after them. I haven't really experienced in free-running so it took me a lot longer to get to our destination. Once I got there, I sat down and tried to catch my breath. I haven't ran this long since the witch Medusa's attack on the school and the war with the kishin Asura.

"Are you alright?" Ezio asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I moved this much." I said, standing up.

"As I was saying, there are catacombs that run under the city. They'll lead you to a place where you can eavesdrop on the meeting. Grip that stone handle, turn it, then slide it down." La Volpe said. Ezio thanked him. He jumped on the ground and approached the guards that were blocking his path. Before they could say anything Ezio flicked his wrist and thrust it into their necks. The guards fell with open wounds and blood pouring down their neck.

I jumped down and stomped towards him.

"Why did you kill them?" I asked obviously pissed off.

"They are Templars and they were blocking the path." He said as he walked towards the fountain that contained a golden skull.

"What does that make you?"

"An Assassin."

"As kill for hire assassin."

"No, the order Assassin. It is a long story that should not be told today." He pushed the skull like it was a button. The golden skull started to shift into three piece and connected again only this time it was upside-down. Suddenly, the floor under the skull opened like it was a secret underground tunnel. I know it is very unlikely, but I started wondering if TMNT would randomly pop out of the tunnel.

"Are you coming?" He asked as he climbed down. I sighed and went down after him.

The tunnel was filled with skeletons and dirt. We walked down the hallway where the catacomb seemed to expand a little. Ezio pulled the lever that was attached to the wall which caused the wall in front of us to slide down allowing us to climb up. Ezio rushed at the wall, climbing up easily while I changed my fingers into blades again and climbed up. Once I was up I followed him. We stopped at the broken staircase. It seems the only way across was to jump onto the poles that were attached to the walls creating a somewhat easy, but not-so-easy platform.

"Come on." He said.

"I am not doing that."

"How will you get across then?"

"You are going to carry me."

"That will be difficult."

"You forgot, I am a weapon. So that should be easy."

"How?"

"Hold out your hand." I said. He hesitated before put his hand in front of him. I closed my eyes as my body started to glow into a red color. My human form was replaced with a gray scythe with a matching gray ribbon wrapped around the handle as the blade was curved and shiny. I opened my eyes and looked around the familiar black room before looking back into the mirror in front of me. Through the mirror I could see Ezio's astonished face as he held my weapon form.

"How are you able to do that?" He asked.

"I'm a weapon. It's in my blood." I sat down onto the floor, image reflecting off the blade. "Now, are you gonna go or what?"

He simply nodded. He held onto the handle and started jumping onto the pole. He used the scythe blade as a grappling hook to help him climb onto the ledge.

"Uh, what do I do now?"

"Hold on." I said and transformed back into a human. I stood up and stretched. Being a weapon can make you stiff. I looked behind him and pointed at the lever. He looked back and pulled the lever. Behind me a gate started to move up disappearing into the wall. We jumped across and onto another ledge. I transformed back into the weapon as Ezio jumped onto the makeshift platform again and transformed back when he was done. He pulled another lever which unlocked multiple ledges. I looked down and found no other way to go but down.

"Do we have to jump?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"There is a haystack down there. It should cushion our fall." Before I could protest he grabbed my wrist and I immediately turned into a scythe. What the hell? How did I change? I only change by will! Ezio ran and jumped off the ledge. As we landed into the haystack I said 'I hate you' to Ezio and he just chuckled. Ahead of us was a group of soldiers. I stayed quiet and listened to their conversation as we snuck out of the hay and hid behind the wall.

"How long do we have to stand here, Saverio? It's so cold." One of them said.

"What do you want Ilario? Messer Pazzi is paying us good money to watch the entrance, and the dead won't try to murder us. I can't wait to go home to Elena and tell her how much gold we made tonight!" The man, Saverio, said as he and the other, Ilario, walked away, the door closing behind him. We came out of our hiding spot and walked forward. The room was decorated with carvings, collumns, and torches. Some of the columns were in ruins while the others were still in one piece. In the middle of the room was a pool. It seems like it used to be a bath house.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"We go up." He said. Once I shifted, Ezio grabbed my handle and attached it into his cape. After that he started to climb the ruins.

"Do you ever get tired of climbing?" I asked.

"Sometimes." He said as he jumped across a gap and grabbed onto the stone brick. He pulled himself up just as a guard was walking towards us. The guard started to rush at Ezio who took out his dagger and killed him. I sighed.

"You could have knocked him out instead." I said. He just shrugged and started walking. I sighed once more.

"Why haven't you turn back into a human yet?" He asked.

"From all of the parkouring, shifting from human to weapon would be exhausting." I said. Just as I finished my sentence there were more handles and platforms. He just sighed and began leaping from handle to pole, ledge to ledge. He leaped down and walked over to another lever. As he pushed it down the door that was once closed, opened. The guards seemed to notice. Once the doors opened they started pouring out and searched the room. Ezio leaped onto the second floor. He walked over to the edge and leaped onto the ground near the pool. The impact alerted the guards. They turned around and charged after us. Ezio grabbed my handle and started to fight the guards. As he attacked though I dulled the blade so the guards would only receive minor cuts.

"Why is this not working?" Ezio asked.

"I dulled the blade."

"Why would you do that?"

"My enemies are kishins and witches. If I kill a human I will become a kishin. The thing I was trained to hunt down and kill." I said. He flipped the handle over and started attacking from the back of the blade.

"Saverio, I will get more guards." Ilario said and ran. Ezio ran towards him while attaching my scythe to his cape. As he ran after him, Ilario cut the ropes that kept the cage up to slow Ezio down. This happened a couple of time before Ezio leaped onto the ruins and air assassinated the guard.

"Like I said, you could have just knocked him out." I said. He ignored me and rushed towards the crate and climbed over the wall. He jumped down and examined the room. The room was smaller than the bath house but was designed the same way. Each angle contain a ledge and carved wall. One of the walls had the same golden skull from before. Ezio climbed up and and pushed the skull. The skull pushed out, separated into four pieces, and connected upside-down. The door opened and revealed a hallway. Ezio walked forward as we heard voices.

"El benedictio Dei omnipotentis, Patris et Filiti et Spiritus Sancti descendat super vos et maneat semper." We stopped to listen to the conversation the five men were in. I quietly shifted back and kneeled next the the barred window.

"Grazie, Padre." One of them said.

"It's all here, swords, staves, axes, armor, bows. Our men will want for nothing." The other said.

"I take this gift to mean the Pope consents?" The older one said.

"He gave his blessing to the operation... "as long as nobody is killed."" The man who spoke suddenly walked into the meeting.

"We're all set for the Duomo in the morning. The bait's been laid, but it wasn't easy. His fool brother keeps changing his plans." The one with the long hair said.

"Yes, we'll need to be on hand to make sure Giuliano even gets out of the bed for church tomorrow." The others chuckled.

"What is it, Jacopo? Do you think they suspect something?"

"Impossible! The Medici are too arrogant or too stupid to even notice. Likely a bit of both." The man with the long hair interrupted the older man.

"Do not underestimate out enemies, Francesco! Or have you already forgotten how your son was murdered?"

"We'll suffer no such surprises this time, Maestro. You have my word."

"Very well. I should be off. I've some other business to attend to before I return to Rome. Gentlemen, tomorrow, a new sun rises over Firenze. May the father of understanding guide us." The man said. The others repeated and bowed before he left. Ezio stood us and walked out towards the exit. Before leaving he walked to a tomb with the same skull and opened it, taking out a circular stone. He stuffed it into his robe. He walked to the wall and pushed it open. The door lead to a sewer next to the water.

Sitting on a bench was La Volpe. We walked over and sat down next to him and told him what information we were able to gather. Once that was over we got up and walked the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We are going to save the Medici family."


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N: Hey, it's me. Before you read another chapter of this story I would like to thank you for reading my first Assassins's Creed fanfic. I honestly didn't think I would get two followers on the first two chapters and two reviews. Also, I am not the type of person to ask for reviews and followers, but I always appreciate them. And to be honest, this is the first fanfic that I made that became as close as well-written as I possibly can and the longest chapter I have ever made. So, instead of me taking up most of your story reading time, I am going straight to the point.**

**Akia Calene: thank you for reviewing and following. I am really happy that a little story like this was able to get you to like Soul Eater again. I really liked the anime and noticed that there was only one crossover fanfic with these two tango sand decided to make one too.**

**firefly282: thank you for following. I hope that you enjoy the chapters that will be posted. **

**Sydney: thank you for reviewing. I am really glad that you actually noticed what I was going for with the brother and sister relationship. I got a little tired that people would pair themselves with characters and decided to make a brother and sister relationship. **

**Anyway, I am done with the ranting, so enjoy this chapter.***

* * *

*Riley's POV*

"There's Lorenzo and his wife." Ezio said as we walked through the crowd. Lorenzo had cheek length wavy brown hair and wore fancy/expensive clothes that were decorated in baby blues, white, light gold, and a dark gray. His wife had straight short hair that went up to her jaw and wore an equally expensive/fancy green dress with a light pink headband. Lorenzo took his wife's hand as they walked between the crowd and the building, smiling. Another man and woman walked towards the couple. The man looked slightly like Lorenzo with longer hair and wore this century modern blue clothes. The woman wore a pink dress and pink headband over her lighter shade of brown hair. "That's Guliano, Lorenzo's brother. But where's Francesco?"

Francesco pushed he way through the crowd with one of the men from the meeting. He pointed over to the family as if to tell the man who was the target. "There he is. Time to strike." Ezio said. The man next to Francesco charged at Guliano with a knife and grazed his neck. I was about to help him, but Ezio grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Not yet." He said. I glared at him, but couldn't do anything to help Guliano. Guliano was able to dodge some of the attack, but was killed. Lorenzo called out for his brother, but was busy dodging his attacker's blade.

I ran at the attacker, turning my forearms to blades. I headbutted his side pushing him away while Ezio went for Francesco. The attacker looked shocked at first but ran at me. I stood in front of Lorenzo and blocked the man's attack. "What are you doing, girl? Run!" He said as he took out a sword. I shook my head as guards ran toward us, attacking us. I blocked and occasionally kicked. Ezio ran over to us, helping me defend Lorenzo. I blocked more guards and pushed them towards Ezio so he could kill them. There were too many for me to knock out. The bodies of the dead guards littered the floor.

"You two saved my life." Lorenzo said.

"It is nothing. But the man who did this to you has to pay." Ezio said.

"Not now... I need help first... To my home... Pleople I can trust there... Can you...?" He said in between breathes as he gripped his neck.

"Yes, but stay close." Ezio said as he led us to Lorenzo's home.

"I am losing a lot of blood." Lorenzo said slight panic in his voice. He seemed to turn a little pale.

"Hang on, I am moving as fast as I can." Ezio said as he ran a little faster. I ran behind them making sure that no one would attack as we avoided the fights on the streets.

"Francesco de' Pazzi! I'll kill him! I'll wipe his entire family from the city! They'll be ERASED!" Lorenzo shout with so much hate in his voice.

"Conserve your energy, or I'll be delivering a corpse. We're almost there now..." Ezio tried to calm the man. We finally arrived only to be ambushed by five guards. I stood in front of Lorenzo and attacked any guard who came closer and push them to Ezio, who shoved his knife into their abdomen. Lorenzo's guards came and surrounded him allowing me to relax slightly. Ezio walked over to the door and knock. "Lorenzo has been wounded! Open the door!"

"What is the password?" The guard said. '_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_' I thought.

"Poliziano! Open the maledetta portal!" Lorenzo said.

"By the Thrice Greatest! Come in. Quickly! The city is at war! Hurry!" The guard urged us inside. I relaxed as we set him down. I took off my forgotten backpack and searched for an emergency first aid kit. I took out the box and crouched in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Ezio asked.

"Treating his wounds." I said as I removed Lorenzo's hand to see the wound. The cut wasn't too deep, but the blood was still pouring out. I took off my hoodie and applied pressure. Ezio began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked not removing my hand.

"I am going after Frnacesco." He said.

"Wait!" Lorenzo said. "I am in your debt. Tell me. Why did you help me?"

"You are not the only one who lost a brother to the Pazzi. My name is Ezio Auditore."

"You're Giovanni's son... Your father was a good man. He understood honor, loyalty."

"The Pazzi thugs are storming the Palazzo della Signoria! We can't hold them off much longer-" said a guard, who burst into the room.

"No! If they get inside, they'll murder all our supporters and put their own devils in power!" Poliziano interupted.

"Then my survival would mean nothing. I have to..." He began to get up but I forced him to sit down.

"Oh no you don't. You are still wounded and can barely stand up. You are staying here." I said.

"Francesco de' Pazzi... Help save our city, Auditore... Kill him." He let Ezio and the other guards go.

"Are you not going with him?" He asked.

"No. Right now I have to treat your wounds." I said slightly removing my hoodie to examine the wound. The bleeding stopped. I looked into my bag and found a bottle of water. I opened the bottle and pour a little on the wound. I apologized as he hissed in pain. I dapped the wound on the clean side of the hoodie as I took out disinfectants and put it on the wound. I took out bandages and placed/wrapped it around the wound.

"There we go! Relax for a bit." I said standing up and placing everything back into my backpack.

"Where did you learn to treat wounds?" He asked.

"Someone I know taught me." Nygus, our schools's nurse, taught me whenever she has free time which was almost all the time. Whenever she is not on missions's that Lord Death assigns her to go to and when I don't have work, I help her treat some of the students at school and she taught me how to treat wounds and some of the history of how they started and what to do and what to not do.

The guards from before entered the room and asked Lorenzo how he was feeling.

"He is fine. He just needs to rest for a while." I said.

"Thank you so much." He hesitated, trying to figure out my name.

"Riley." I said. He nodded. The guards helped Lorenzo up and escorted him to his room as carefully as possible. Before they left, he asked one of the guards to escort me home. I couldn't remember where Leonardo lives so I accepted the offer. I told the guard that I was staying with Leonardo and he led me there.

It was almost night time when we got there. I thanked him and walked inside the house. The painter turned around and smiled.

"Riley, how are you?" He asked as he hugged me.

"I'm great. A little tired, but okay." I said with a yawn. My stomach started to rumble and I lightly blushed in embarrassment. Leo chuckled and told me to sit as he began to cook. I have been so busy today that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Leo came back with two bowls of pasta. While we ate I answered some of his questions which were "How old are you?" and "Where are you from?" I was a bit surprised that Ezio didn't tell him that I was a weapon and that I am from the future.

When we were done eating, he showed me to the guest room and said goodnight. I placed my backpack on the ground and laid down, not changing into my pj's (mainly because I forgot to pack them). I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and went to sleep.

* * *

Ezio and I walked over to Lorenzo, who was standing by a bench, overlooking the ocean. He looked a lot better than the last time I saw him.

"When I was six years old I fell into the Arno," he began as I sat him down on a bench and changed his bandage. "I soon found myself drifting down and into the darkness, certain my life was at an end. Instead I woke to the sound of my mother weeping. At her side stood a stranger, soaking and smiling at me. My mother explained that he had saved me. And so began a long and prosperous relationship between two families: yours and mine. I'm sorry I could not save your father and brothers."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I believe Jacopo de' Pazzi played a part in their deaths. The attack on you as well. I need to find him." Ezio said.

"The coward fled before we could arrest him!" Lorenzo said.

"Have you any lead?"

"No. They've hidden themselves well."

"They?"

"Jacopo was not the only conspirator to escape."

"If they work with Jacopo, they were surely involved in the plot against my family as well. Give me their names."

"Antonio Maffei, Archbishop Francesco Salviati, Stefano da Bagnone and Bernando Baroncelli."

"Good. I will go and see my uncle. He has men stationed in the countryside."

"Wait... Before you go." Lorenzo reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"A codex page!" Ezio exclaimed as he took the scroll.

"I took it from the files of Francesco de' Pazzi, seeing as he clearly no longer needs it. I've always had an interest in things of antiquity. As did your father."

"It is meaningful to me as well."

"Then consider it a gift! Che il Signore ci protegga." He said before we left him.

"What happened to your family?" I asked after a while of walking in silence.

"They were killed for a crime they did not commit." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"My sister and mother are still alive. They are back home with my uncle."

"Is that where we are going now?"

"Yes, but first we must see Leonardo."

* * *

"Ezio! Riley! Thank God you're all right! This madness with the Medici and the Pazzi... Is this why you pursued Francesco?" Leonardo asked as he walked toward us, looking worried. Ezio had his hood down showing his long brown hair.

"... Not exactly." He answered.

"Well, whatever your reasons, the city's safe again - thanks to you! Now tell me: how may I be of service." Leo said clasping his hands together. Ezio took out the codex page and gave it to him.

"Ah! You have found another page!" He said, excited as his eyes sparkled. He grabbed the page and laid it on his desk to examine it. "Aha! It's a similar cipher to the last one. This won't take long..." He said before mumbling to himself as he decoded the page.

"It is another blade design... For delivering poison!" He concluded.

"Can you build it?"

"Yes! It won't take long. I just need to find a way to hollow out the blade without sacrificing the-"

"It's alright, Leonardo. Just do what you need to do." Ezio said as he took off his hidden blade. Leo took the blade and began working.

Once he was done, he gave back the blade and explained what he did and where to go if he needed more poison. We thanked him and said our goodbyes before we left to go see Ezio's uncle.

* * *

"This is your house?" I said (more like close to yelling) as I looked at the huge villa. In front of the villa was a training area surrounded by a cemented fence which was currently being used by two grown men. The other was supervising them. The grey house wasn't least 25 feet tall and covered with vines. The windows were boarded shut by wooden planks.

"It is not much, but it's home." He said.

"Are you serious? This is huge! Bigger than my apartment!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, I have been meaning to ask you. Why haven't you told Leonardo about me being a weapon?"

"It is your secret and not mine to tell."

Ezio led me into the house. The whole house inside seemed to be made out of marble and was a lot roomier than you would see in movies that had mansions in them. Everything seemed to be polished and cleaned daily making that marble shine. We walked to the right and entered a room that was styled differently than the enterance. On the table was a model of the village and across was a man standing next to it studying the model. In the far back was a desk and the person that sat on the chair signing what seemed to be documents was a women. She looked to be in her teen years. She wore an elegant light pink dress with light yellow designs and pale white sleeves. I assumed she had long hair but couldn't tell since it was covered. She was beautiful I couldn't help but blush a little. That was until she started talking.

"Ezio, where have you been? Since you were gone uncle Mario has been making me work! I had to sign these documents and keep track of the finances and renovation of the village!" She cried.

He sighed but greeted her. "Hello, Claudia. Do you know where uncle is?"

"He is in his office." Before he left, he walked over to the man (who I found out was the architect) and started renovating parts of the village while Claudia recorded onto the document. He then led me to the other room that was attached to the previous office.

As we entered, a man in his late 30's/early 40's stood in front of the desk as studies that wall covered in pieces of papers in front of him. The man had slicked back long brown hair. He looked over to us and smiled. He approached us and hugged Ezio.

"Ezio! How have you been?" The man asked.

"I have been fine, uncle." He replied.

"Who is the bambina?" The man asked as he turn towards me.

"This is Riley. She is a friend of mine and needs a place to stay."

"Well, she is more than welcome to stay. I am Mario, Ezio's uncle." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." I said sticking my hand out to shake his.

"Anyway, what do you need?" He turned his attention to Ezio.

"I've been sent from Firenze by Il Magnifico to attend to some unfinished business. I'm looking for Jacopo de' Pazzi."

"Who isn't? We've been at it for days."

"Then perhaps what I carry will help us both: a list of his co-conspirators. One of them will talk before he dies."

"Excellent! These men are sure to lack Jacopo's resources, which means they will be easier to find. I will put my scouts to it at once."

"I appreciate the help, uncle. I've got something else to tell you as well: more Codex pages."

"Ah! Let's see what we can learn." Mario too the pages and examined them. "What is this...? What prophet...?" He questioned.

"What is it, uncle?" Ezio asked.

"Just another damn mystery! This text here roughly translates to: 'Only the prophet may open it...' There is a reference to two 'pieces of Eden.' But these pages offer no answers, nipote. At least not on their own. You must find more."

"We'll have to save it for another day, uncle. I have another mission to attended to."

"As you wish, nephew. Now, if you wish to defeat these bastardi, I will need to teach you a few things. Follow me on the practice field." Mario said before leading us out of the office, to the trading area. The two entered the arena and began training. It has been awhile since I have trained.

"Can I train, too?" I asked, leaning over the cemented wall.

"It is too dangerous, bambina." Mario said as he continued training Ezio.

"I can handle it." I said. Mario glanced at his nephew who nodded slightly and sighed. I entered the arena and got into a fighting stance. Mario placed the training sword to its place and balled him hands into fists. He charged at me, throwing the first punch, but I ducked under his arm and punched his face.

"I thought weapons are not allowed to harm humans!" Ezio commented.

"We are not allowed to _kill_ humans. I never said we couldn't punch or kick them." I said while dodging another attack.

"Why do you talk about yourself as if you are not human? And who is we?" Mario asked as he dodged my attack. As he was about to counter, I transformed my arm into the handle of my weapon form as his fist collided with the metal bar. Mario froze and didn't hide the shock on his face. I would have laughed, but instead settled for a smile.

"You guys are funny. I never get those reactions from home." _'At least not until I found out that I took the weapon trait'_ I thought as my returned.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a weapon."

"What do you mean by weapon trait?" Ezio asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that a weapon is a hereditary trait. If one person in the family has it, it is passed down to generation; same for meisters." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Both of my parents are weapons which explains why I took the weapon trait. Although, my great grandmother was a meister so my older brother was chosen for the meister trait. We are seven years apart so he went to the academy before I did and couldn't be my meister. Also, even though we are siblings, our wavelengths are not compatible.

"What is a weapon doing here?" Mario asked.

"I was sent here by Lord Death to investigate a portal that mysteriously appeared." I said.

"Lord Death?"

"He is the headmaster or master of our school." '_Speaking of Lord Death, I report about what has happened.' _I thought.

"La Volpe has mentioned you speaking to Lord Death. What was your conversation about?" Ezio asked with a small suspicion.

"I had to report to him about where the portal lead me to. Now that you have mentioned it, I have to go report to him." I said waking out of the arena.

"Wait! I would like to meet this 'Lord Death'."

"I would like to as well."

I sighed but walked back into the house with the two behind me. As we walked inside I asked for a mirror. Mario led us to where it was. The mirror was at least four feet tall and three feet wide; a perfect size to use to communicate with Lord Death. I breathed onto the mirror and chanted. "42-42-564 whenever you want to, knock on death's door." Soon the image of Lord Death appeared into the mirror.

"Hiya, Riley, how is the mission going? Oh, I see you have found your temporary meister. Good job!" He said in his usual cheery voice.

"The mission is going great, Lord Death. Also, what do you mean by meister? I haven't found one yet." I said. I looked back at the two to find them dumbfounded. Their eyes couldn't get any wider and the mouths barely grazing the floor. I shrugged and turned my attention back to Lord Death.

"Are you sure, Riley? Both are our wavelengths are compatible enough to become meister and weapon." He said.

"Who is my meister?"

"The young man behind you."

"What? We just met! How could he be my meister?"

"Was he able to wield your weapon form easily?"

"Yes."

"Do you transformed into a weapon when he touched you?"

"...Yes."

"He is your meister, Riley. You know your duty as a weapon." I sighed and nodded.

"Wait! What are the duties of a weapon?" Ezio asked.

"Oh, to collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul."

"I know that, but I have a feeling there is another."

"As do I, nephew."

"A weapon with a meister becomes responsible for the meister's well-being." Lord Death said leaving out the 'sacrifice if necessary' part (which I am greatful for).

"But she is just a little girl." Mario said.

"She is very mature for her age." Lord Death said. The image then began glitching. "Well, I must cancel the connection. Feel free to call whenever you want to, Riley!"

"Goodbye, Lord Death. See you later."

"Wait-" before Ezio could finish, the connection was lost as our reflection appeared in the mirror.

"Okay! Who wants to continue training?" I said breaking the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: Hello, before I begin this chapter I want to say thank you to Sam726 and Adictive-Otaku for following and favoriting this story. Also, since it's summer vacation, I will probably be posting a lot more often then I usually do when I am in school. Also, I am thinking of making a sequel. I don't know if it's too soon or anything, but if this fanfiction goes well, I'll consider making a sequels and I wanted to know which assassin should be in the sequel. Anyway, thank you for reading this notice. I have noticed that you noticed this notice that I am typing. Okay, bye.***

* * *

*Riley's POV*

"I still do not understand what he means! You are just a little girl! How is it that you are supposed to be responsible for his well-being?" Mario asked pointing to his nephew as we made our way to the entrance of the manor.

I sighed. "I understand why you would be upset about this, but to be honest with myself, I was a lot more reckless and irresponsible when I started my first year at the DWMA. The teachers there trained weapons like me," I pointed at myself, "and meisters like him," I pointed at Ezio, "on attacking only the creatures that harm human being. They also teach us to match wavelengths with each other and to form a bond strong enough to attack these creatures. The duty of a weapon just adds more to the bond." I stated. It was true. When I first attended the academy, I would get into fights with Blackstar and other students in the academy including Hiro. Over time I became more responsible and started considering the consequences of my choices in life. Besides, I wasn't dumb enough to fight Hiro with Excalibur as his weapon, no matter how many times he taunted me.

"How powerful does this bond have to be?"

"As long as the meister and weapon's wavelength are in perfect harmony. Once it reaches its ultimate capacity, both meister and weapon will be able to perform the 'Soul Resonance.' Soul Resonance allows the meister and weapon to pass eachother's wavelength and also gives the weapon the ability to change its original form." I remembered Soul and Maka telling me about their Witch Hunter (the name of their Soul Resonance). Soul is a scythe like me, but with Witch Hunter, his scythe form grew, his blade became a glassy color combination of white, lavender, and baby pink. He became a double bladed scythe in that form. I wonder what mine would be.

"If a weapon needs a meister, where is yours?"

"I don't have one back at home. If I did they would have to come with me. Also, a weapon doesn't exactly need a meister, but most weapons have meisters. The first weapon who graduated without a meister is named Justin Law. He was able to complete the requirements to graduate including hunting down 99 kishin souls and one witch soul all by himself."

"How old was he?"

"I don't remember, but I know he was pretty young." I said, thinking for a moment. "Anyway, can you explain to me the Assassin and Templar thing?"

"The Templars claim to seek peace, but believe the only way to achieve true peace is to strip the people of their freedom. Our cause, The Assassins, wish to preserve the people of their right."

"I see. Ok, what are we doing now?"

"You are staying here." Ezio said.

"What? No, I am not staying!"

"We made a deal."

"That was before and I am your weapon!"

"It doesn't ma-" Ezio was interrupted but a howling noise and a shrieking scream. We immediately rushed over to see what was happening. A kishin, smaller than the one before, attacked a woman. Without a second thought I immediately rushed into action. I ran down the stairs, ignoring the two's protests. I ran faster towards the kishin. It was still taller than me and looked a lot different than the one before. The only similarity were the claws and the hollow skull mask. The nose looked like a deformed carrot and its clothes were tattered including its worned out shoes. The kishin turned its attention towards me as I got closer. It charged almost meeting me halfway. When the time was right, I ducked under it and stabbed its tail onto the ground. The kishin tried to wiggle its way out but I kept the tail in place. I stepped on the place where the tail met the spine and drive my blade onto the core. It shrieked in pain. I jumped onto its back and cut off its head with a clean cut. The body fell limp and disintegrated into thin air, leaving its soul. My hands replaced my blade as I grabbed onto the soul.

"What is that?" I turned my head to see Mario and Ezio staring at the red thing in my hand.

"The kishin's soul. It's what a weapon eats to indicate that they have defeated a kishin. I need about 54 more to be a Death Scythe." I brought the soul to my mouth and ate it. "I'm not some helpless little girl. I can handle myself. And I am going with you, meister or not."

Ezio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, you can come, but this time you better listen, understood!" He pointed at me. I nodded. We said our goodbyes to Mario before making our way to the gates.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Tuscany." He answered as he approached a group of horses. "You do know how to ride a horse, right?"

"Yes." I said as I climbed up onto a black horse. I've always liked black horses. I always thought they were beautiful. Ezio climbed onto a random horse and led the way to Tuscany.

* * *

We arrived in only a few hours. I followed Ezio to our destination. We were greeted with a man dressed in the (somewhat) same clothes as the men I saw in front of the training arena back at the manor.

"Salute, Ezio!" He began, "Antonio Maffei has sought refuge atop the city's tallest structure-spouting scripture and arrows in equal measure. The man has clearly lost him mind. Making matters worse, he's posted archers all around him. You'd do well to clear them out before approaching." Ezio thanked him for the information before walking in the direction of the building.

Once we were next to the tallest building, I immediately did not want to climb up. It's not that I have a fear of heights, but climbing the tallest building in the city and suddenly face planting onto the floor isn't really appealing.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I exhaled and nodded, transforming into a scythe. At the moment I am jealous that Tsubaki is able to transform into multiple weapons while I am stuck as a scythe.

In a few minutes we were at the top. Ezio pulled himself up onto the ledge making sure there were no archers or guards guarding the man who continues to preach at the top of his lungs. He climbed up one more time to see that the man had his back turned to him. I shifted back into a human just as Ezio plunged him blade into the man's spine. The man fell back into Ezio's arms as he was laid down.

"Away with you, demon!" The man hissed.

"Have some respect for death, my friend." Ezio said back, calmly.

"I'll show you some respect!" He continued to hiss.

"No, I will. Che tu possa alfine trovare riposo nel corpo e nella mente. Requirescat in pace." He said as the light in the man's eyes dimmed and he slowly began to limp in his arms. Ezio laid him on the ground and closed the man's eyes.

The archers began shouting and aimed their bows at us.

"Take out your hand!" I said. He stretched his arm towards me with his plan face up. I transformed and appeared onto his hand. I willed my scythe form to moved around him hand and successfully deflected the incoming arrows. As the archers reloaded their bows, Ezio took the opportunity to jump off the building. Before I could even scream, we landed onto a hay stack.

As we got out, he asked about what I had done. "As long as a weapon and meister acknowledged each other and their wavelengths the weapon can move without the meister wielding it." I said in a matter-of-fact way.

Before we moved onto the next target, I saw a red chest. I crouched right in front of it and opened it. There was a pouch that contained money.

"Hey, Ezio." I called. "How much is this worth?" He took the pouch and looked inside.

"It's about 261 florins. Where did you get it?" I pointed at the chest. "That might be helpful in the future."

"See! Without me you would have walked past it!" I stated. He just sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away.

* * *

"Ezio! About time you got here. We've found Bernardo Baroncelli."

"Ottima notizia! Tell me where he is and I'll see that he's dealt with."

"That's the trouble. Lorenzo had actually had him arrested days ago, after being returned to us from Constantinople. But he escaped! We believe him to be somewhere inside San Gimignano."

"Okay, I'll see if I can't pin him down."

"How do you expect to succeed where the rest of us have failed?"

"I have my ways..." He ran off to climb the nearest building while I sprinted behind hi. To catch up. Just as I made my way next to him, he pointed at the direction where he was.

"I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"I'll hire some thieves to steal the guard's money. When they chase the thieves that will give you the opportunity to assassinate him." I explained. He thought for a moment then nodded. I scanned the area until I found a group of thieves. "Be ready." I said before climbing down and walking towards them. There were at least four in the group. Three were playing around and joking with each other while one looked around probably trying to find someone to steal from. He glanced at me as I approached the group. I gave them money and instructed them to distract the guards. Once the guards chased them, Ezio ran towards his target and assassinated him.

We repeated the process until the list of names were killed. We also gained new information of Jacopo's whereabouts.

We stood on top of a building across the church which Jacopo stood in front of.

"What do we do now?"

"Follow him. He may lead us to his Templar brothers." We watched him walk down the stairs and onto the streets. We continued to follow him on rooftops, occasionally knocking out guards or hide from them so to not blow our cover. We stop at an open field that was guarded. The field was surrounded by columns and occasional cemented tiles. In the middle were Jacopo and the man that we saw back at the underground tunnels. There were torches scattered around to light up the area since it was close to night time.

We hid behind one of the columns and listened to their conversation. "I am sorry, maestro! I did all I could, but the assassin proved too strong." Jacopo explained.

"Clearly. Else the others would be here with you... To say nothing of the fact that Firenze remains in the Medici hands." The man said.

"Its Francesco's fault! His impactience made him reckless. I tried to be the voice of reason-"

"More like the voice of cowardice." Another man interrupted.

"You're one to talk, Signor Barbarigo. Had you sent us quality weapons, instead of this garbage you Venetians call ar-" Jacopo tried to argue but was interrupted again.

"Enough!" Their maestro demanded. "We put our faith in your family and you repay us with inaction and incompetence. Then, when we asked to account for your failures, you make excuses and insult us? How do you expect me to respond?" The man scolded him.

"I don't know..." Jacopo bowed his head down in fear of the man in front of him.

"Its alright," the man began as he place his hand on Jacopo's shoulder, "I do." He took out a knife and plunged it into Jacopo's chest. Jacopo backed away and begged to be spared. The other man taunted him and pushed him onto the action caused the wound in his chest to squirt out blood. Jacopo begged for a second chance. The man denied and used his sword to stab him in the neck, ending Jacopo's life.

"So sorry to have claimed your prize, assassin." The man called out. Ezio and I were grabbed from behind by the guard and brought towards him.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't expect you to follow? That I didn't plan for it? We have been at this a lot longer than you!" The man glanced towards me. "And to bring a bambina with you is dangerous, don't you think?" He paused for a moment. "Kill them."

Once the order was given, blades appear on my shoulder where the guard held me. He screamed in pain as blood started to ooze out of him cut open hand. I kicked him in the groin and rammed my knee into his face. He collapsed onto the ground. I swept my legs under one of the guards that held Ezio who then drove his blade into the other guard.

The other guards that witness this rushed over and began attacking. I blocked and dodged my attackers and led them towards Ezio who then killed them. We continued this until the area was cleared of guards. Ezio jogged towards Jacopo who is apparently not dead. Jacopo coughed and wheezed as he slowly drifted off as Ezio spoke to him calmly. Ezio laid him down. Together we left the area.


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N: Hello, I am back with another chapter. Before I begin, I would like to thank Guest for their honest comment. I am sorry for the crappy contents and that it is not to your liking. I did feel like I rushed too into it because I didn't want to keep people who want to read this fanfic waiting and I also wanted to speak my opinion. Also, I may not be as smart as Einstein or Stephen Hawkings but I am not dumb. I do have my brain fart moments just as anyone else in this world. Thank you for your honesty. Bye.**

**P.S. This is how you spell: your, you, context clues, dumb, and "don't" has a apostrophe. Work on your grammar!***

* * *

*Riley's POV*

We arrived at Lorenzo's villa. He was in the middle of a conversation with someone. He looked a lot better than before.

"The Pazzi are dead. Every one of them." Ezio said as we approached him. Lorenzo turned his attention toward us as the person he was talking to walked away.

"I must admit, I've never before believed I could desire the death of others so badly." He said shaking him head. Ezio looked away. "Nor I..."

"Ezio, thank you for the role you've played in keeping this dream of mine alive a little longer." He placed a hand on Ezio's shoulder.

"L'onore è mio, signore." He said as he bowed.

"What wil you do now, figliolo?"

"There are still others I must hunt. They're already digging their claws into the heart of Venezia."

"No! La bella Venezia... Then that is where your journey must take you, Ezio... Before you leave us... I have something for you. A gift." A man in his 50's walked over, holding a red cloth with a symbol on top. The symbol looked like a golden shield with red polkadots. "This cape identifies you as a friend of the Medici. As long as you wear it, the city guards will be more tolerant of your actions. But be warned, it will not grant you immunity from the law." Ezio nodded as he took the cape and attached it to his own.

"Che la fortuna favorisca la tua lama!" Lorenzo said in fast Italian I almost didn't catch it. Then again, I have now idea what the hell they are saying anyway. Ezio bowed again and left with me following him.

"There is no way that would catch attention." I said sarcastically as we exit through the front gate. He nudged my arm in a playful manner as he rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going now? I asked.

"We are going to visit Leonardo." He said. The streets were busy, similar to the day I first arrived in this timeline.

We approached Leonardo's front door. Ezio called him while I knocked on the door. No answer. That isn't like Leonardo to not answer his door. Especially when I comes to people he knows.

"Mi dispiace, messer, but he is gone." I turned around and faced the man. "Maestro Leonardo was commissioned by a Venetian noble to paint some portraits. He paid for the maestro to move his entire workshop to Venezia. It's quite an opportunity."

"Grazie mille, friend." Ezio thanked the man. The man nodded his head and walked off.

"Since we are going to Venice anyways, why don't we catch up with Leonardo?" I suggested.

"I thought so too. But we must hurry in order to get there in time." He said. He took out his hand. I sighed slightly and transformed. He attached me to his cape and ran off.

"You better run fast. I get cramps for being in weapon form too long." I said.

"Don't worry." He said and continued to run.

* * *

"Leonardo!" Ezio called as we got off our horses. We found these horses a while ago while Ezio was out of breathe from running too long. Leonarod looked up. He was crouched down in front of the wheel of his wagon.

"Ezio...?! Riley...?! What luck! I...uh... I've run into a bit of a trouble." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Ezio chuckled and walked up to the wagon examining it.

"I know how to fix it, but lack the means to do so. If you could just lift the wagon?" Leonardo explained. Ezio walked between the two side wheels and lifted it up. While they were conversing I took in the sinery. The grass was a light shade of green, excluding the trail, and the trees weren't too tall or too short with a dark green leafs. Bushes would occasionally take place onto the grass, as would rocks.

But something was wrong. I have a feeling in the back of my head that there were people coming. And not the good kind. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I must have zoned out. I turned back to see Ezio ready to drop the wagon as Leonardo continued to work. I stood next to the wagon and transformed again. I used my weapon form to help Ezio lift the wagon. And it was heavy. When Leonardo was done, he stood up and looked at Ezio then around the field.

"Where is Riley? And where did you get that scythe?" He asked. I shifted back into a human. Leonardo stood there with his mouth open. "Wha...? How...? What?" He stammered.

"I'll explain on the way to Venice." I dragged him over to the wagon.

"I guess I'll drive." Ezio said walking to the front seat. I climbed onto the front seat and crawled onto the roof of the wagon. I sat with my legs crossed as a few of my blade poked into the roof to keep me in place. Ezio began to drive.

"Why don't you sit over here?" Leonardo suggested patting a spot next to him.

I shook my head. "No, I feel fine over here."

"How were you able to transform into a scythe?" He asked.

"I was born with it. Where I come from people are able to transform into weapons. Some more than others." I held up my arm for him to see and turned it into a blade.

"Incredible." He stared. "May I?" I shrugged. He placed his hand on the blade.

"Can it bend?" He asked.

"If you want to break my arm." His head shot up. "What?"

"If any part of my weapon form breaks or takes serious damage, it causes damage to my human form too. It's still a part for me." I explained, shifting it back.

"Since we are talking about you as a weapon, are you going to tell me the other responsibilities of having a meister is?" Ezio asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because there aren't any other then what Lord Death told you." I crossed my arms.

"Is it da-" I froze. I sensed a group of people coming toward us. I glanced behind me to find men in armored uniforms on horsebacks, holding a bow and arrow.

"Get down!" I told them as I deflected one of the arrows. Leonardo crawled into the wagon, away from the arrows. I stood up and used my blades to deflect more arrows. Occasionally, I would kick the soldiers off the wagon the moment the jumped on. Ezio tried to help by rocking the wagon side to side. Although it was helpful, it made it difficult to push them off without getting thrown off myself. Blades came out of my feet to hold me in place. I glanced around and saw a bridge not too far was on fire.

"Hold on, this is going to be rough!" Ezio said. He made the horses charge through the flames. Once we crossed the bridge, flaming arrows landed onto the ground. Ezio was able to dodge them before more soldiers came and tried to do the same as the others. Ezio went back to rocking the wagon as I continued to deflect arrows and push off those who weren't thrown off. This process repeated until there were none on the wagon. Leonardo climbed out and sat next to Ezio.

"Go, Leonardo! They're here for me, not you! I'll catch up with you later!" Ezio gave Leonardo the reins and jumped off.

"Catch you later, Leonardo!" I said as I jumped off too. I landed on my feet and ran towards him.

"What are you doing here? You should be with Leonardo!"

"I'm not leaving my meister alone with these guys!"

He sighed and shook his head, getting into a fighting stance. "You are so difficult."

"Thanks for noticing." I said, getting into a fighting stance also. The soldiers charged at us with swords in their hands. A few charged at me as the rest went for Ezio. I blocked, kicked, punched, and pushed them towards Ezio who then killed them.

Out of the corner of my eye, one ran away.

"He's getting away."

"Let him. We are done here." He walked towards the two horses. He climbed on one and I climbed on the other. I took the reins in my hands and pulled them towards the direction I last saw Leonardo go to.

* * *

It it took us a few hours to get Forlì. Forlì looked gloomy. The clouds were grey like before a storm and there was water everywhere. We weren't able to bring the horses everywhere so we traveled on foot to the docks. Leonardo called us and waved as we walked over to him.

"Thank you both! You saved my life!" He said.

"You would have done the same." Ezio replied.

"I doubt it. Bravery isn't my strong suit."

"Everyone is brave. They just haven't found something to encourage them to." I said.

"I guess. But still I owe you a debt." Leonardo said.

"It's nothing." The harbor master announced that the ship will be leaving soon.

"Thats our ferry. Venezia awaits." As we were about to board the harbor master stopped us.

"Where is your pass?"

"Our pass?"

"You cannot enter Venezia without a pass. Who invited you?"

"Nobody."

"No pass, no enterance!" He said. Leonardo looked like he was about to protest, but Ezio reassured him that we would get a pass before the ferry leaves. Just then a woman shouted for someone to help her. She stood across the dock that was separated by a wide gap of water. We found a gondola near by and used it to go towards her. The woman wore a long dark purple dress and her brownish red hair was tied into a bun with a few strans of hair coming out. Ezio helped her onto the gondola. The moment she stepped onto the gondola they started flirting and I swear I almost barfed. I get it, she is a very attractive lady and you might feel the need to show off your game but not in front of children please.

Caterina (the woman) suggested a reward for helping her. As we got closer to the docks Ezio explained our situation with the harbor master. We got off the gondola and onto the docks. She marched over to the harbor master and scolded him, demanding that we travel onto the ferry. The harbor master apologized and allowed us onto the ferry. Caterina and Ezio said their goodbye and parted ways. We walked onto the ferry and greeted Leonardo.

I walked away from the group towards the front of the ferry. I was slightly caught off guard as the ferry moved. I gripped the railing and tried to balanced myself. Once that was done I glanced over the railing and saw fishes scattering across the water. After a while the ship began swaying. I could feel my stomach turn at each motion it made. I slide down the railing and leaned against it with my head in my hands. I could feel my face turn green. This is going to be a long ride.


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N: Hey, guys. I have posted a new chapter for you. Before you start reading I would like to thank: auroranrose, Yvixtrel, Shadow Katakura, NobleSilverShadow, IceDragon-of-the-Straw-Hat, taytertot5, YaOiLoVeR27, animecrazygirl1 for following and favoriting this story. And 77Flarefox77 for commenting. Thank you guys, I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the newly posted chapters. Bye.***

* * *

*Riley's POV*

We finally arrived at Venice for who knows how long on the ship. I was seasick the whole time that I lost count of how many days has past (I stopped counting at the third day). I spent most of my time on the deck, trying to get some fresh air and try to control my sick stomach. During that process, I was able to get a tan and manage to convince Ezio and Leonardo (mostly Leonardo) to cut my hair. I figured that since I'm traveling with them and there will be times when I have to battle an enemy without my meister (still not used to calling Ezio my meister) my hair would be a distraction.

Both were a bit reluctant to the idea of cutting my hair, but did so anyway. Now my hair was a bit spikey. It barely past my ears as my bangs swept across my forehead. The silver streaks were visible but barely. I switched my sweater for a crimson red, baggy hoodie. I ruffled my hair a bit, loving the freshly cut feeling, and hummed to one of my favorite songs: Mama by My Chemical Romance. The song played in my head in Gerard Way's voice from beginning to end as we walked.

"What are you humming?" Ezio asked.

I suddenly remembered that the people in this time were very religious and would shun or accuse you for going 'against God' and would have you executed for listening to a song which first lines start with 'Mama, we're all going to hell.' "A song that I used to listen to back at home." I answered.

"Is it a good song?" He asked.

"I like it, but I'm not sure if anyone else in this time period would. The songs back at home are very open." He didn't ask anymore questions about the song and continued to follow our 'tour guide'. I looked around and noticed a few girls looking at me. They were very pretty as were their smiles that I started blushing. My blush died down and my eyes started to show a bit of saddness once I realized that they thought I was a boy. I know that the people in this century wouldn't have the same interests as I do, but that didn't mean that I couldn't be disappointed about the reasons of the sudden attention.

I looked back at the group of girls, smiled, and gave a little wink before joining Ezio and Leonardo, but not before noticing the blushes on their cheeks.

Venice was very beautiful and a bit less crowded than Florence and a bit hotter. The streets were still crowded with people and the shops were busy with workers buying what people sell and selling what they made. The buildings were tall and decorated with bright colors. "No other city can match the size of Venezia's markets." He said before pausing.

I glanced at him. He looked over to the group of soldiers as they walked in front of a man who stood in front of two tables that were piled with fish.

"You were told to stay at home!" One of them said as he took out his sword and aimed it at the man.

"But the rent is paid. I have every right to sell." The man said.

"Emilio disagrees." The soldiers then began destroying the tables with their weapons. The man tried to stop them, but was ignored.

"Let us continue our tour...elsewhere." Our guide said a bit nervous about the situation. We walked away and followed the man. Leonardo stopped at one of the shops and picked up a wooden doll.

"Look! Isn't it amazing?" He said excidedly. "Would you mind buying it for me? I...uh...forgot my money with my bags." He said nervously and slightly embarrassed. I swear, if he was a puppy I would hug him all day. Before Ezio could answer he was pushed by a group of thieves.

"Hey! Mind your step, coglionel!" He shouted. One looked back. She paused then continued to run. Ezio patted his pockets to see if any of his money was stolen. Once he came to the conclusion that nothing was taken, we continued the tour. But now that I thought about it, she was very pretty. What is it with this country having beautiful girls?

"And here we have the Palazzo della Seta. Home to Emilio Barbarigo. Normally, I'd suggest a closer look. But with the way things are now.."

"Why? What happen?" Ezio asked.

"He's attempting to unify the merchants beneath a single banner. There has been resistance. Some of it violent."

"What kind of resistance?"

"They say they're fighting for the people. For freedom or some such nonsense. Baggianate, if you ask me." The man led us to another destination. We stopped in front of a bright brownish-red, brick building.

"And now, I present to you, your workshop, Ser da Vinci! We spared no expanse in its design. You'll see! It is perfect; as if you never left Firenze. I wish you great success and hope you enjoy Venezia as much as she enjoys having you!" He bowed and left.

"So here we are! Exciting, isn't it? Care to come in?" Leonardo offered.

"Maybe later. I need to visit the Palazzo della Seta. Try and gain an audience with Emilio." Ezio said.

"As you wish. But should you find yourself with free time, or another Codex page, don't hesitate to visit. My door is always open."

"Thank you, my friend."

"Di nulla!" Leonardo said as he and Ezio hugged. Leonardo pulled me into a hug too before walking into his workshop.

I turned around and followed Ezio to the Palazzo della Seta. We stopped a couple of feet away from the palazzo and the gate was blocked by guards. Ezio seemed to scan the area, thinking of a way to get inside the building. Suddenly, the same group of thieves charged in, pushing the guards aside. The guards the ran after them. The same girl from before then rushed at the wall and jumped grabbing onto whatever she can get her hands on and tried to climb. Apparently, there were archers across the building and began firing their arrows at her. One arrow was able to get pierce her right thigh. She let go and collapsed onto the floor. She got up and started limping towards Ezio.

"Ezio, grab her! We need to go now!" I ordered and I shifted my arms into blades and covered them. Ezio picked her up as she began to protest.

"I don't need to be carried!"

"You took an arrow to the thigh and loosing blood. The more you use your leg the worse the wound will be, so shut up and let him carry you!" I can get really bossy if I wanted/needed to. She hesitated but allowed Ezio to carry her. She told Ezio where to go as I followed them, blocking as many arrows as I can. Soon a group of guards ran towards us. I was able to block some, but the rest went towards Ezio and the girl. Ezio put her down and began attacking back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl take out a butcher's knife and began attacking some of the other guards. Once the guards were defeated, she started to run, shouting at us to follow her. I sighed but followed. We encountered and defeated three more groups of soldiers before she slowed down and collapsed onto the floor. Ezio picked her up and continued to our destination.

"I never did catch your name." Ezio said.

"Now may not be-" I started to say but the girl interrupted.

"Rosa."

We manage to get to the ocean without any more soldiers attacking us. The man in front of us turned around, holding a knife. He looked at Rosa and demanded what happen. Ezio explained what happen to the man, Ugo, as he put the knife away. Ugo took Rosa out of Ezio's arms and placed her onto the gondola. Suddenly, an archer appeared across the gondola and began shooting arrows at Rosa. I got onto the boat with Ugo and Rosa and blocked the from reaching their target.

"Get behind me!" I ordered Ugo. He was about to protest until I blocked another arrow that almost reached him face. He got behind me along with Rosa. I glanced at the wound on her thigh. Once the arrows suddenly stopped I examined the wound.

"What are you doing?" Ugo asked.

"She is loosing too much blood and the wound widened a bit. I have to temporarily cut the circulation and then take the arrow out." I said. "How long until we get to a safe area?"

"Ten minutes."

"That'll be enough time." I changed my arm to the handle and wrapped the ribbon above the wound. "Rosa, this is going to hurt." I told her as I slowly tighten the grip of the ribbon. At first she hissed in pain before she began screaming. She looked like she was about to pass out from the pain. I held it for a couple of minutes before I used my other arm to cut the arrow. I slowly pulled it out and threw it into the water.

"Get my bag!" I told Ugo. He grabbed hold of my bag and took it off my shoulders. I searched the bag and took out disinfectant. I poured a little onto the wound before placing it back into the bag. I took out some gauze and placed them on my lap. I slowly released the grip on her thigh and carefully wrapped her wound. I glanced up and noticed that Ezio finished killing all the other archers.

I glanced down at the wrapped up wound. I stood up and slowly stretched out her leg and rubbed both sides of her thigh to restore the circulation. We manage to make it to the safe area Ugo mentioned before. He stopped the gondola and tried to help Rosa out of the boat, but only ended up hurting her.

"Stop!" I demand, "You're making it worse!" Ezio stepped in and carried her, but not without me fussing over her injuries leg. Before he could carry her, she fainted. He took her to one of the tables that Ugo manage to clear off before going to get Antonio. Ezio placed her on the table where she manage to regain consciousness and thanked him.

A man, Antonio (I think), walked in and demanded to know what happened to her.

"She took an arrow in the leg. I managed to get it out and patch her up, but she is gonna need stitches." I answered. He nodded and told them to take her to Bianca. The thieves lifted the board she was on and took her to Bianca. Antonio thanked us.

"Rosa is most dear to me." He said, "If I had lost her..." He let those words hang in the air. Ezio nodded, understanding what he meant. "I've always had a soft spot for women in distress..." He said. I rolled my eyes at the overly used words, but then again this is the Renaissance. Every pick-up line or overly used phrases in the modern world probably started here.

"So I've heard." Antonio turned to us. "Don't look so surprised. We know all about you, Ser Ezio. Your work in Firenze and the rest of Tuscany. Good work too, if a little unrefined."

"Then you know why I'm in Venezia?"

"I can guess." He paused for a bit. "When you have a minute, come see me in my office. There's something we should discuss." Antonio then walked off to his office.

"News spreads like wild fire here!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Ezio sighed and knocked on the door. We entered once Antonio said we could come in.

"Welcome. Can I offer you something? Biscotti? Un caffè?" My head snapped up once I heard the word coffee.

"I'll have a cup!" I said.

"What is caffè?" Ezio asked. I almost snapped my neck when I looked at him. How could he not know what coffee is? Oh, yeah, it hasn't been made yet. Well, not until now I guess.

"An interesting concoction, brought to me by a Turk merchant. Here, have a taste." Antonio handed a cup to both of us. I took the cup and began drinking it, letting it warm me up. I missed the taste of coffee.

"A little bitter if you ask me. It seems to be lacking somehow... I don't know. Have you considered adding sugar, maybe. Or latte?" Ezio suggested.

"I suppose it is something of an acquired taste." Antonio placed the cup back into the desk and walked towards a model of the city that was displayed onto the table between the book shelf. "Enough about that... Now where were we?" He picked up one of the pieces. "Our failure at the Palazzo cost us dearly. It will take time to recover. No doubt Emilio will use this pause to strengthen his defenses...and continue his oppression of the district. You may not share our motives, but I know you share our goal."

"Why not gather your forces and try again?" Ezio suggested.

"To act haste would only bring more losses. No. We must resupply and draw new plans."

"I can ill afford to sit around and wait..."

"Nor would I want you to. Work with us instead. Already my men begin to mend today's wounds. Seek them out. They'll put you to work. The sooner you aid them, the sooner we can strike."

"Molto bene, Messere. I accept."

"It is the right decision." Was the last thing Anontion said before we walked out of his office.


	7. Author's Note

***A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry this is not an update, although I am working on it right now. I am so sorry for not updating in a couple of months I had a bit of a writers block and a few issues with writing the next scene. I want to keep it as realistic and logical as possible while also battling (and failing miserably) my procrastination. I promise you that I will update soon, hopefully this week, if not next week. I am thinking about making a sequel but with a different assassin and/or Templar and I want your opinion on it. Also, should I create a poll about this? Should I even consider writing a sequel? Please comment if I should or shouldn't. Thank you!***


End file.
